Cruel Seduction
Vampiro had defeated Zukia, could it be true? Yes Zukia was dead, dead as could be. Vampiro chuckled at his victory. He had finally beaten that trecherous captain and proven he was stonger. The fires continued to burn as Vampiro rose to his feet.Thats when he heard deep breathing and the sound of clapping." Congrats you managed to defeat Zukia-chan punk" said the voice. Vampiro demanded the hidden man to show himself, the man replied with a sure, and a shadow began to form in the flickering flames. The flames were pushed aside as if they were a curtain and a red haired man stood before Vampiro, the man gave an evil smile to Vampiro which made him uneasy. "Who are you asked Vampiro" asked Vampiro in a defiant tone. The man scratched his head and began to flip his hair around ignoring the question. "Just who the hell are you?!" Vampiro yelled again. The man looked up at Vampiro and gave him an odd look. "Geez dude do you have to yell at me?" said the mad as he stuck his tounge out at Vampiro. The boys tounge began to extend downwards and turn silver. Vampiro looked at the boy in confusion, "just what the fuck is he?" he asked himself. The boy's tounge droped all the way to floor and then fell completley out of his mouth. Suddenly it changed into a sword, he leaned over and picked it up while licking his lips. "Damn thats just so annoying the way this thing comes out" said the boy. But he chuckled and said, "At least it dosent come ou the other way". Vampiro was totally confused at this guy. Just who was he? And where did he come from? "I'll ask one more time kid, who exactley are you?" boomed Vampiro. Looking up the boy waved at Vampiro while flashing a smile, "Hey my names Akuma" he said in a playful voice. Vampiro twitched at how the answer was given, but he then realized who the boy was. It was Zukia's zanpakuto in physical fom? "Does this mean that is his Bankai?" Vampiro asked himself. Just as Vampiro began pondering the possibilities Akuma let out a childish laugh. "Lol, I know what you're thinking and no I'm not Zukia's Bankai. I'm the real spirit of his zanpakuto. Zukia-chan was losing pretty badly so I decided to come out and play instead" said Akuma in his odd voice. Vampiro stared back at the boy confused at his behavior, "Akuma means demon in japanese, just why exactley are you so playful kid" he pointed out. "Well when you're stuck inside Zukia all the time you tend to want to play alot, besides I'm bi-polar hehe" laughed Akuma. Akuma held up his sword and began twirling it around, throwing it up in the air and catching it as it came down, he seemed completley oblivious to the situation at hand. Not wanting to be lulled into a false sense of security Vampiro used his remaining energy to control the fire surronding them, he hurled several massive fire balls at Akuma. Akuma just stood there, as the fire balls almost connected he just swatted them away like flies."Damn thats just sad man" said Akuma with dissapointment. Akuma held up his sword in the air, "I claim this battle in the name of Spain" he cryed. With that said Akuma dissapeared only to reappear behind Vampiro in the same stance with his back facing Vampiro. He turned his head so it face Vampiro and grinned at him. "I hope you can make do without this" laughed Akuma as he held up Vampiro's disembodied right arm; blood dripped from it. Vampiro urked and looked down to see that it was true, the boy actually cut off his arm. He looked at the bloody spot where his arm used to be. "Just how the hell did he do that?" he kept asking. Vampiro screamed in agony just seconds later."AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled "HOLY SHIT!!!! IT HURTS LIKE HELL!!!!!!!" he screamed. Akuma just chuckled and faced his whole body towards Vampiro. "Now what are you gonna do with your Friday and Saturday nights? It's not like you can jack off since I chopped off your buddy "righty" here" he laughed as he threw the arms down on the ground. Vampiro clutched the bleeding wound as his nostrils flared and his blood began to boil. "JUST WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE BITCH?!?!" yelled Vampiro as angry as ever. "Silly boy, I'm Akuma duh" said Akuma in a slightly feminine voice. In the blink of an eye by the use of Shunpo Akuma appeared in front of Vampiro and started to make out of him. Akuma held him close so he couldnt break away, tounge rolling in Vampiro's mouth. He broke the kiss and smiled. "My My you are so damn cute, but alas you die" smirked Akuma. Vampiro was able to turn his head enough to see Akuma's sword right behind his neck pointing straight up, his eyes widened in fear. " Bye bye" said Akuma with a smile and a wave, "Reduce all creation to ash Ryūjin Jakka (流刃若火; "Flowing Flame Blade" or "Flowing Sword, Young Fire")" declared Akuma. The sword burned a black fire and within seconds enveloped and smothered the flames from Vampiro's previous attack. From behind the flames you could faintly hear Akuma's childish laugh and Vampiro's agonizing screams. The last words heard were "shit". Back | Forward Category:Second Coming of Aizen Arc Category:Chapters